Behind the Beauty of your Smile
by Moonlily22
Summary: Hermione and her best friend, Arianna are best friends since diapers follow them through their life and their first year at hogwarts.
1. Prolouge part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor the characters in the book. The only thing I do own is Arianna Black.**

Prologue

Two little girls were sitting under a tree, laughing and telling stories to one another.

One was short and very skinny, her dark hair falling to her shoulder in soft curls. But her eyes, oh her eyes, Dark green, reminding emeralds, but had blue shadow to them.

The other was quite tall, had lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. her eyes were dark brown with a touch of reddish brown when hit by a ray of light.

"Arianna!" the dark eyed girl scolded the other. "what Hermione, don't say he didn't deserve it." Said the emerald eyed girl. Hermione rolled her eyes, she didn't say anything back, she knew she was right.

Both girls were 9 years old and attending saint Marcus elementary school in York, England.

"I know he deserved that prank, but there was no need to punch him in the face." Hermione merely stated. She was looking in Arianna's eyes, they've been best friends since diapers, knew each other like a glove fitted on a hand.

Although the two of them were complete opposites.

Hermione was the serious bossy one, while Arianna was the playful genius one.

"He insulted me by calling me a lousy bitch. Then he insulted my Mother by calling her a slut who opens her legs to every guy she sees. No body and I mean NO BODY has the right to call my mother that so yes he did deserve what he got and much worse." Arianna stated simply, while Hermione was in shock due to her words.

"True, but you could get suspended." She said seriously. "then I would hold my head high in pride. I have no regret in what I did." She said a bit angry.

"Well can't say it wasn't brilliant," Hermione smirked. This side of Hermione no one but Arianna knew.

"I know right." Arianna was smiling fondly.

Then the warning bell rang.

"well it's time for math. Yeepee" Arianna said sarcastically.

They both entered their math class sitting next to each other.

The teacher entered and the lesson began.

Arianna was bored out of her mind, so she started analizing the class.

the room was not to big but also not to small. the walls were painted in pale yellow that made her shiver. the black board was in the middle of the wall full with math work. the teacher's table was right infront of it with the teacher's books on it. there were plants in the room but most of it dead, since no one bothered watering it.

the studets werent listening to the teacher. some were passing notes, some drawing, some whispering quietly.

no one noticed the door opening until the headmistress came in and called "Arianna Black come with me. ms. Granger i think it's better you came along.'' she stated.

**So Hi guys!**

**i decided to write a story about Fred and an O.C since i adore the pairing:D**

**please review! **

**this is only the prolouge part 1 **

**it'll get better i promise**

**yours**

**DJ**


	2. Chapter 1 sweet memory

**Disclaimer: i own nothing expect Arianna Lola and Genevieve **

**thank you to Adeline Potter Griffyndorlady andScarlettRose4Love for reviewing my pervious prologue. **

**oh and you should really read their stories cause there awsome!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

It was the middle of October, the season finally began changing.

Outside, the rain was pouring, and inside a big brick, Victorian house a little girl was sitting by the window, on the window sit.

Her worn out copy of 'Jane Eyre' was lying open in her lap.

Her gaze was to the field outside; her eyes were glued to the dark grey clouds.

She sighed, took the book from her lap and got up from her previous position.

She ran to the library room where her mother sat curling up with a book, a blanket and a glass of fine red wine.

Upon the voice of footsteps, Genevieve looked up from her book to see her youngest daughter standing in front of her with a sad look on her face. She put her book aside and the glass on the coffee table near the couch "ce qui est erroné?, why the sad face?" she asked pulling Arianna to her lap, her back facing her stomach her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"It's raining outside, and Hermione can't come over because of it." Arianna mumbled sadly.

"Oh. Can't she floo over?" Arianna rolled her eyes "her parents are muggles." She reminded her mother. "oh, that's right" she said "I keep forgetting that. We spend so much time together and are so close that it just makes me forget." she apologized.

Genevieve knew how important Hermione is to her daughter; the two of them became quite inseparable over the years. She would joke and say that Hermione is her adopted daughter because of them being always together. But it was predictable since she and Rose are so close, they keep having dinners at each other houses and go on camping trips with the girls.

"um…" she said after a few minutes of silence and only hearing the fire eating the wood.

"How about I'll go make us some of our favorite mocoloco coco while you'll go find your sister and tell her to come down then you could go phone Hermione and tell her to get ready and that we will floo over in a bit?" Genevieve proposed.

Arianna looked up at her mother grinning widely "Thank you! merci mama!" she thanked her mother and kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, let me up or there wont be mocoloco coco." Her mother said in a sing-song voice.

Arianna immediately jumped from her mother and ran to her room to call Hermione. She skipped up the glass made stairs and remembering her mother's words she went first to her older sister's room.

"Lola! Mom said Her- Lola?" the room was empty, and there was no sign of Lola. 'where could she possibly be?' was her thought.

She was about to turn and run to her mother, but remembered the hidden room.

No body, expect Lola, Hermione and herself knew about it.

She entered their common room, it looked like their living room only the walls were painted in red and brown, there was a white grand piano, and 4 huge oak tree bookshelves filled with different variety of books. There were art books, History books, Mythological books and many more.

On the floor lied a 3 m' long Persian carpet.

There were two long couches with floral pattern. In the middle of both couches was a little table made of seashells that both sisters made last summer; the couches were infront of the 18th century Victorian fireplace.

Opposite the fire place there was a wall made of mirrors and on the ceiling was a crystal made chandelier with enough candles to produce a large amount of light. Of course they were bewitched so they would turn on and off as requested.

Above the fire place, hung a picture Arianna painted when she was 8 years old in her art class.

She walked over the second bookshelf and pulled out the copy of "The Secret Garden" and the bookshelf opened and Arianna walked in.

She looked around "Lola!" she yelled her older sister's name.

"in here!" she heard her replay. She breathed in relief as she skipped the stone stairs down to where her sister was at.

When she saw what her sister was doing she frowned. Lola was at the potions table making various potions.

"I've been looking for you. Mom said to tell you to join us downstairs and that she's going to make us some mocoloco coco and then we'll floo over to Hermione's house and she'll stay over with us!" she exclaimed happily.

Lola laughed. "I swear you two are twins, you're always together." Arianna ignored her comment "what are you doing here? Mom took you home for a week because of aunt Josephine's wedding, you're supposed to relax!" she said accusingly, her arms on her hips.

"Sorry sis, I can't do such thing. I have the potions O.W.L.S right after auntie's wedding and I need to be prepared. I know you don't understand now but you will when you'll be in your sixth year at Hogwarts." She explained.

Arianna saddened at the thought "what if I won't get my letter? I think I'm a squib. Would you hate me if I was a squib?" Lola smiled and bent to look her sister in the eyes, green met gray.

"never. Although you don't need to worry, there is no way you are a squib honey, did you forget how you levitated that book and made it fall on Justin's head, or how you made the dead plant bloom back to life? You will get your letter on your eleventh birthday." Arianna smiled "thanks sis, you made me feel better." "what are sisters for?" "do you think Hermione will get a letter too? She levitated that book with me." "You're right; Hermione does seem to have magical powers within her. I'll say you both will get the letters, being the inseparable girls you are." Lola said smiling a smile that reached her grey eyes, her beautiful red hair falling in ringlets on her back.

Arianna immediately smiled back. And then realization hit her "Hermione! I have to go and call her." She said splinting towards the hidden door "be careful or you will break something!" Lola yelled. There was a small thud followed by a little sound of ow..

"Every time, every bloody time." She said shaking her head disapprovingly although a smile was plastered on her face.

"DON'T CUS!" Anna shouted from the stairs. Earning "I'm sixteen I can do what I want to." as a response. "Not fair."

Both girls went back to their common room; separating there each went to her room.

Anna went to her room to call Hermione, and Lola went to the living room as her mother requested.

After dialing Hermione's House phone number, she kept mumbling "pick up." until a female voice answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hello mrs. Granger, it's me Arianna." "oh Anna Honey, how are you are you?" "I'm fine Mrs. Granger, thank you for asking, is Hermione home?" "call me Rose dear, I've known you since you were a little baby, you don't need to be so formal. And yes she's here I'll call her. Say hi to your mom for me, will you?" "sure thing Rose." The other side was quiet until Hermione Finally answered.

"Mione, finally, I began loosing my patience here." I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"uh uh uh, what have I told you about rolling you're eyes?" she teased her. "yeah, yeah. You're not better." "true, true."

"Well.." Arianna then said "mom said we'll floo over and visit you, then you will return with us to our home."

"Great! I'll tell mom. See you later princess." "Don't call me-hello? Mione!"

Arianna hated being called a princess. Hermione knew that and loved teasing her about it.

Even though Arianna wasn't a red head, she inherited her mother's temper, and other voluble things, but you will find out about them only later on.

Arianna went down stairs pouting, her arms folded on her chest.

When Genevieve and Lola saw her they burst laughing. "it's not funny!" she whined.

"You.. you should of seen your face." Lola said, barely managing through the laughter.

"Hermione teased you again, didn't she?" her mother stated knowingly.

Anna just huffed and sat on the couch, bringing her legs to her chest, her chin resting on her knees as she looked at the television.

"you know she does it only to tease you, right?" Lola asked. Anna sighed and released her position, her feet on the floor.

She took a pillow- the pillow her father made for her when she was born. To her this, and the locket from her father are the most precious things in the world.- and embraced it to her chest, sniffing the old scent of her father that was stuck on it.

"I know, but only daddy is allowed to call me that." She said, feeling her vision getting blurry. Even though she was just one year old when her father was taken to Azkaban, she remembers him very well.

She never believed he was a murderer neither has her mom and sister.

Her sister's eyes softened, she sat down and wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. She knew the feeling all too well. She was 4 years old when it all happened.

"He will get out, don't worry."

Just then Genevieve entered with a tray in her hand. She set the tray down on the table and sat in front of them. Just by looking at them she knew what was wrong, and her heart shattered at the scene. "You want to talk about it?" she asked knowing that the topic hurts the girls.

Anna shook her head. "if you do, I'm here." She said getting up to kiss the girls on the forehead.

They sat there drinking their mocoloco coco and gossiping, mainly about Lola's boyfriends and about Hogwarts.

"look at the time! I have to go change." Arianna said jumping up and running to her closet.

She pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans, beige colored Uggs, a grey tunic and a beige colored blazer on top. She let down her hair from it's previous hair due. It fell on her shoulders in black soft curls. She took a lock of her hair and clipped it with a hairclip- a silver butterfly embodied with rubies that her grand mere gave her on her 10th birthday.

"I'm ready." She said skipping down the stairs excitedly. "great. Now stand by the fire place." said Genevieve who stood in front of the fire place.

"You first Arianna." She said.

Anna took a handful of floo and stepped in the fire place before throwing it and muttering clearly "Granger Residence." Her mother and sister following shortly.

**heya guys! **

**sorry for not uploading recently:D hopefully i'll finish the 2nd and 3rd by tonight and upload.**

**Please review!**


	3. prologue part 2

**Heya guys!**

**sorry it's not the second chapter, but this was supposed to be the second prologue-personnally i like this one better:D**

**Thank you all 4 reviewing my story and i'll start reworking on my twilight story "Last Smile" **

**XoXo**

**DJ**

Genevieve Delacure-Black watched her youngest daughter playing in the snow outside.

"Oh Sirius, how much she looks like you! Your hair, your nose, she even has your attitude, why did you have to switch with Peter." She whispered sadly to herself looking out the window holding the velvet silver curtain.

Outside, the once green field was covered in pure white snow. A young girl, very small for her age, her emerald eyes were sparkling with joy. "Mione! I got you!" she yelled at the other one throwing a snowball at her. "Anna! That's not Fair." whined the other girl. She too was small for her age. She has lots of bushy long brown hair and two, rather large, front teeth. she threw a snowball at her friend while she was to busy laughing hard to notice it. The snowball missed Arianna's face only by centimeters "Hey! Watch it Mione!" she said running after Hermione giggling like a mad child. She tackled her to the ground and they both laughed out loud, rolling together in the snow.

"Hey Mione, lets swear to be best friends until death will due us apart, just like mommy and daddy are." Arianna proposed. Hermione had a skeptical look on her face. "Mommy and Daddy told me it's not nice or lady like to swear, and I mustn't do so." Arianna giggled "not that kind of swearing silly, swearing as in promising. Promise that nothing will ever tear us apart." Arianna said smiling kindly, a smile that made Hermione smile as well, you see Arianna has the kind of smile that no one can resist. "well then, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She said. "good. Now lets make a pinky promise." Arianna said grabbing Hermione's hand and linked her pinky with her own.

" I solemnly swear- come on Mione say it with me." "I solemnly swear." "to honor our friendship"

"to honor our friendship" "be friends for life, sisters in soul" "be friends for life, sisters in soul" "till death due us part." "till death due us part." They both leaned in and kissed their pinky's.

"Now we're sisters for life!" Arianna said grinning widely.

Back at the house Genevieve smiled sadly at her daughter and the girl she considered her own child.

"you'll go through a lot of trouble my love once, but know that I'll be here, always there when you need me."

And so began the road to the unknown.

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 2  The Dream

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story line if i did i was filthy rich like JK Rowling**

**Thank you to: Professor Black 04 , Leanora, Tabyylynn,HarryPottergirl6688,Adeline Potter for your amazing support!**

**and to: Griffyndorlady, and ScarlettRose4Love for being my first reviewers:D:D**

**Chapter 2 – The Dream**

It was another cold day of October at the Granger residence. The family was in the living room, Mrs. Granger was braiding her daughter's Hair while Mr. Granger sat in the 19th Century designed armchair reading a book about the human's Behavior – He may be a dentist but, he enjoys learning about the human's mind, to him it's a beautiful mystery.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of crash and someone coughing.

Mr. Granger looked up from his book to meet his wife's frantic grey ones, both were frightened and scared.

Mrs. Granger, who finished braiding Hermione's Hair, held her daughter tight, as if trying to protect her. Only Hermione remained calm.

They remained silent hoping the intruder will leave, seeing they weren't home.

A minute Later Arianna entered the living room brushing dust off her clothes.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry for scaring you." She quickly apologized as she saw their frightened faces.

Hermione was the first to react "Anna!" she yelled excitedly as she threw herself at her, embracing and hugging tight her best- friend. Just then another two sounds of crash were heard, and Genevieve and Lola came in, both brushing dust of their cloaks.

"Rose! How are you?" Genevieve asked as she embraced her best friend. "I'm marvelous darling, how are you? Oh Lola dear, how are you? How's Hogwarts treating you?" Rose asked Lola, and the three immediately started chatting forgetting about poor Mr. Granger who was still in the armchair looking at the scene in front of him while shaking his head. "woman, what a fascinating mystery that has yet to be figured." "Thomas! Why, don't you just sit there come join our conversation."

Thomas Lewis Granger stood up, although unwillingly, and joined in the conversation, just as his wife asked him.

He was a goner for his wife although he prefers not saying that to her or it wont end up good for him.

Meanwhile Hermione and Arianna managed sneaking upstairs into Hermione's room without being noticed.

At the moment, both girls were lying on the bed facing each other in silence.

Finally when Hermione couldn't stand the silence she asked Arianna what was wrong.

"You may have a smile on your face, but your eyes- they are telling something else."

"You know, sometimes I really hate the fact you know me so well." Arianna said, "Ha-ha. What happened?" after looking Arianna in the eyes she finally said "it's because of me, isn't it; Because of how I called you." "Yes." Arianna answered avoiding any eye contact, something she had not managed due to the fact Hermione was now holding her face between her hands, forcing her to look at her in the eyes.

"You know I was only teasing you, right?" "Yes." "Good. Because I wouldn't live with myself if you no." She said in a dramatic voice that caused both girls to crack up laughing.

The tension that was once in the room was long gone.

After both girls relaxed (a thing that took them 40 long minutes to do) the girls started talking about what happened earlier. "Remember your parents' faces when I entered?" Arianna asked Hermione who laughed at the image. "Yes, you scared them to death. I understand Dad's fear, but Mom? She's supposed to be used to this. Didn't your mom tell her about the wizarding world?" she asked Arianna.

"She did. If I'm not mistaken my mom and aunt Lily told your mom back when they were at Hogwarts, since the three of them were really close." She explained.

Hermione nodded taking all the information then a goofy smile appeared on her face. "So that means we're the second generation to their friendship." "I think so." "Wicked." Hermione replayed.

"Hermione Granger saying wicked?" Anna said in a mocking shock voice "what's next, pigs can fly?" "oh hush." Hermione said throwing a pillow at her. It barely missed her face "ha-ha you missed- umph" she got hit by a second pillow.

"This means war, Granger." "Bring it on, Black." And so the pillow fight began.

When Mrs. Granger entered, pillows were flying everywhere. "aha! Take that Granger." Arianna said as a pillow hit Hermione in the face. Neither noticed her standing in the entrance leaning on the door seal a humorous look on her face.

Hermione threw a pillow at Arianna but it hit Mrs. Granger instead, since Arianna ducked. "Whoops, sorry mom." Hermione apologized while Arianna was unsuccessfully trying to stiff her laughter and Hermione was glaring daggers at her.

"It's quite alright dear, you don't need to apologize, I'm not mad. Though you should be careful not to break anything." She said as she kissed her forehead, then moving to Arianna and kissed her forehead as well. "Now, dinner's ready, go wash your hands and sit down at the table." She said before walking out of the room closing the door after her.

When the door closed Arianna let out the laughter she was holding dragging Hermione along with her. She was laughing so hard she fell from the bed to the floor and hit her head. But she didn't cry, she held head and mumbled an "ow…" before returning to laughing. Hermione, who relaxed, started laughing once more upon seeing what happened to Arianna.

"We - should – go wash – our – our hands." She said in between laughs.

"GIRLS!" they heard Genevieve calling from down stairs. "Coming mom." Arianna yelled back once she relaxed. Both girls washed their hands and went down for dinner.

When they entered the elegant dining room every one was already seated, so the girls took the only free seats which were next to each other.

"Sorry for being late mama." Arianna apologized and kissed her mother's cheek before taking her cotton made napkin and placing it on her lap.

Hermione apologized as well and placed the napkin on her lap.

Upon seeing everyone seated Genevieve and Rose said "bone appetite." And the dinner had begun.

Arianna filled her plate with some, pasta, salad and a chicken leg Genevieve had put in her plate.

Hermione put some pasta, some rice and salad. The table was silent during the dinner, nobody said a word. After Arianna had finished eating she folded her napkin, thanked Mrs. Granger for the marvelous dinner "You're welcome dear."; And excused herself.

She entered Hermione's room and took a book from the bookcase next to the bed and sat down at the window seat and started reading "Little Woman" by Louisa May Alcott.

And that's how Hermione found her 10 minutes later, when she entered her room after finishing eating dinner. "You know," she said after awhile "you should eat more. You barely ate anything, and no a bit of salad and chicken do count a lot of food." Arianna sighed and closed the book. "Don't worry Mione, I'm not anorexic, nor will I ever be. I'm just full from the mocoloco coco mom made us before we came over." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"So, did you pack your clothes?" Arianna asked "No! I completely forgot. How could I forget it?" she stated getting into one of her nerves breakdown. "Don't worry I'll help you and we'll finish in no time." And so has happened. The girls finished packing after 10 minutes, something both girls saw as a high score, since normally each would take at least 30 minutes to pack up.

"Let's go!" Hermione said. And both she and Arianna walked down stairs, as they entered the room they heard their parents laughing.

"Mom, we're ready." "Alright then, thank you Rose for the delicious dinner." "Don't be ridiculous you are always welcome." She answered.

"Good bye Thomas, it was good to see you again." She told him as she hugged him and kissed his cheek "you too Genevieve, you too." "Bye mom, bye daddy. See you next week." Hermione told her parents. "Bye Aunt Rose, Uncle Thomas." Arianna and Lola said.

"Now girls, hold your hands and hold me, we are going to apparate." Genevieve said earning the groans of dislike from Lola and Arianna, Hermione giggled at Anna's face.

"Very funny Mione. very funny." In response Hermione stuck her tongue at her.

"Very mature." "Girls it's not the time to fight." The girls stopped and grabbed a hold of Genevieve's arm and apparated to the "Black-Delacure" manor.

When they arrived Arianna was holding her stomach, face pale turning green. "I hate apparating." She whined. This time it wasn't Hermione who laughed at her, it was Lola. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." she said rubbing her sister's back.

"Seraphina!" Genevieve called their beloved house elf. As she called a short house elf, dressed in a hand made dress-sweater and socks. "Yes Mrs. Black, can Seraphina do something for Mrs.?" "Can you please take Hermione's suitcase to Arianna's room." Seraphina took the suitcase from Hermione "Seraphina will do anything for Mrs. Black." She was about to apparate to Arianna's room but was stopped by her. "When you'll get there please stay I have presents for you." said she. Seraphina looked flattered and disappeared with a little sound of 'poof'.

"Okay girls, tomorrow we are going to fly to France to visit my sister and you will need your energy, because we are going shopping for the wedding on Friday, and yes Hermione you are invited." Genevieve said excitedly to the beaming girls in front of her. "We're going shopping in FRANCE!" both Hermione and Arianna repeated excitedly. Lola was just standing there smiling and shaking her head at the girls. "Now off you go, if you want me I'm in the library enjoying a good book and a glass of fine red wine." "And I'm going to take a long, hot bubble bath." Lola disappeared into her room.

"Why are we still standing here?" Hermione asked. "I have no idea." And both girls ran upstairs to Anna's room.

when they entered, Seraphina was standing in the middle of the room unmoving.

"Seraphina, why are you standing? Sit down you is probably tired." Arianna said to the house elf. Tears filled Seraphina's brown eyes. "Seraphina is very grateful to young mistress black and to mistress black. They are being so nice to Seraphina."

"Of course we are being nice to you; you are a part of our family." Arianna replayed kneeling in front of her and hugging her. The house elf smiled and hugged back.

Hermione, who was watching the heart warming scene smiled and went to hug the house elf as well.

"We Love-""You" they completed each other's sentences.

"Now it's time for your surprise!" Arianna said clapping her hands and jumping up and down. When she did so, she looked like a pixie, a very beautiful pixie.

She and Hermione took out various boxes with different wrappings on them.

"Here." Hermione said as she handed her a big box with white wrapping. In the box was a green dress with pink flowers on it. Seraphina opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance as Arianna handed her another wrapped up box. Inside this one was a beautiful pair of green ballet flats, costume made to fit Seraphina's small feet. "th- thank you, young mistress black. Seraphina is very grateful." "oh but it's not all of it." Hermione said. Now, a beautiful emerald wrapped up box was lying in front of Seraphina.

She opened the box very slowly, trying not to harm the wrapping. When she finally opened the box she gasped, well, made a squeaky sound that was supposed to be a gasp. "Seraphina can't accept such presents from young mistress." "You can and you will." Arianna said while /Hermione nodded in agreement. She took the silver made locket that bore the black's family crest, and clasped it on her neck. And Hermione placed the headband on her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The elf looked so happy, even though tears were running down her face. Arianna dried them with her thumb. and she and Hermione hugged Seraphina tight one last time before they told her she could go to sleep.

When she disappeared with another small sound of 'poof' the girls went to the bathroom that was connected to the room. "a normal bath or bubbles bath?" Arianna asked Hermione who turned the warm water on and let them fill the elegant bath. "Rose scented bubbles and bath oils." She replayed. "The usual." Arianna said as she opened the drawer in which was all the bath oils and bubbles and took out the rose scented ones before closing it. She poured the oils first then added the bubbles. She lit the candles that lied all around the bathroom and when she was done she turned to Hermione "done."

Both girls stripped and entered the bath. They weren't embarrassed at all. To them it was the most natural thing in the world. Plus, they were doing so since they were little kids.

"Oh, I just love taking a warm bath after…" "a long day." "right." They completed each other once again. Hermione picked some bubbles in her hands and blew at it. "Hey Anna," she asked, her eyes still on the bubbles on her hand. "What?" "Do you think your family will like me?" the question got Arianna's full attention. "Of course they will. Why are you asking?" Hermione seemed a little uncomfortable. "Well, I'm not exactly what is called beautiful- I mean look at my teeth and my hair." Now both girls were looking each other in the eye. "Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and whoever says the opposite is just jealous of your beauty and intelligence." Anna answered. "Thanks Anna." "Your always welcome, Mione." she said and both girls kissed, another habit they have. They always greet each other with a kiss, the kids in their school find it disgusting while their parents find it cute, it shows the closeness between the two."

The girls talked about books and places they would like to visit and when the water cooled, they dried themselves and got dressed in their pgs. They entered the queen sized bed and snuggled with each other. Hermione's back was to Arianna's stomach and Anna's arms were wrapped around Hermione, who held her hands. They were spooning.

"you have nothing to worry about. They will love you." Arianna said reassuringly and kissed her shoulder. "I love you and Lola loves you, remember that." She said making Hermione smile. "I Love you too." She replayed. "Good night Mione." "Good night Anna." They bed each other and quickly fell asleep.

**Arianna's P.O.V**

I was in a house, in the living room. There was a beautiful woman with dark red hair that reminded me of some one, but I couldn't place my finger on whom. She had emerald green eyes and a dazzling smile. Next to her was a tall man with glasses he had black messy hair and hazel brown eyes; I was sitting on the floor next to another baby boy, who resembled his father, but instead of hazel eyes he had emerald green eyes. It was all so happy they were laughing and smiling, but then, the sound of the front door's lock opening startled us. The man lost all the cheerfulness, now a worried expression was on his face. "He's her Lily. Run take Harry and Anna with you. I'll try to hold him." The woman took us both and ran upstairs. A loud explosion sound was heard and the woman, Lily, yelled out "James!" then a realization hit me. These were Uncle James and Aunt Lily, but they are supposed to be dead? She put us inside the crib and whispered soothing words. "It's okay Harry, Anna mommy loves you, and you are much loved." Then the door fling open, revealing a hooded figure. "Stand aside, girl." It said.

"Not Harry and Arianna, Please take me." Aunt lily begged.

"Stand aside, stupid girl." "Not Harry and Arianna, Please have mercy." She pleaded.

He pointed his wand at her, like a loaded gun and said "Avada Kadavra." A green light shot out of his wand and aunt lily was lying on the floor unmoving. He was now pointing his wand at us. "Avada Kadavra." He said.

Then I woke up screaming.

**Heya guys! **

**sorry it took me so long to update, i had lot's of tests and projects to hand and barely ha the time to write.**

**anyways thank you for your reviews i really really appreciate it.**

**if you like my story then you will realy really like HarryPottergirl6688's 1 Reading Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone and 2 Reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets **

**and of course the 3rd: 3 Reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**and the story Scar The Twin Year 1 by ScarlettRose4Love and of course And the Greatest of These is Love and Growing Up the stories are amazing i recommend you all. you wont regret it. their writing is so phenomenol you wont be able to stop reading:D **

**xoxo**

**DJ**


	5. AN Note

Heya guys!

I'm so sorry that it's not the update you've been looking for but I just didn't have the time to finish writing the 3rd chapter.

I just have so many things on my mind like exams and productions with my class but I promise to update 2 more chapters before the month will end

Xoxo

DJ


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1 A Mystery?

**A/N - Hey guys! sorry for the long time of waiting.. i have lots of tests on my mind plus i have another story that i'm editing right now.. so my time is splitting in many subjects.**

**i'll try finishing the second part of this chapter over the week, no promises though.**

**anyways Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – the wedding/meeting a new friend?**

*still Ariana's P.O.V*

I had sweat on my forehead and all over my body suddenly, my loosen up pajama was sticking to my body. I was shaking terribly and desperately gasping for air. I was so scared, my heart still pounding in my head. It felt so real; the scene kept flashing and repeating in my head, again and again.

I felt warm hands on my shoulder and heard Mione's voice soothing me. "It's alright Anna, it was just a dream." She said hugging me tight. My shaking stopped and now I was only sobbing quietly. Hermione's hand was still rubbing my back comfortingly. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me when I finished sobbing. I shook my head; if I told her then I wouldn't be able to stop crying. And she didn't push me to. That's what I like about Hermione and mine friendship. We always know what the other's thinking and when not to push the subject. Another reason that Lola keeps teasing us about.

"What time it is?" I asked her. She shifted and looked at the alarm clock on my baby pink bed side table. "5:39 AM." She said still running her fingers through my hair comfortingly, a thing that always relaxes me. I sighed in pleasure making Hermione giggle. "You sound like a small kitten." She said and I laughed. "Meow…" I said nudging her with my head like one. "Ha-ha, Very funny Anna." She said trying to contain her laughter. "Oh admit it Mione, you think it's hilarious." I said dragging it at the end and waggled my eyebrows at her. And just as I predicted she began laughing. "Well," I said when she finished laughing. "Since we are wide awake let's go down stairs and ask Seraphina if she could make us something to eat." "And some tea… I always start my day with a warm cup of tea." Hermione said bright dreamy expression on her face. "I know that Mione. They don't call us twins for nothing." I said flashing her, a grin or as my mom call it, "the Blacks' famous grin". she said it's one of the many traits I inherited from my dad.

We made our bed, washed our faces and brushed our teeth, and In Hermione's case splashing me with cold water. And I, in return only glared at her since I was too busy brushing my teeth clean.

We brushed each others' hair and French-braided it. "Ow! Anna, Go on easy on my poor hair. I know it's bushy but it doesn't mean you can pull on it so hard." She complained.

"Who said it was because of your hair." I said an evil smirk on my face. "Anna!" she yelled and slapped my arm, a stupid thing to do considering it made me pull on her hair making her yelps in pain. "What? It is only fair. You splashed me with cold water and I couldn't retrieve it so now I am just getting even." I said dramatically and she giggled.

I love making her laugh, she's my best-friend, my sister and hearing her laugh, watching her smile, always makes my day.

"There," I said getting up. "I finished." She got up and sat in front of my jewelry table and put on her 18 karat gold earrings embodied with red rubies embodied on them, a present from myself for her tenth birthday back in July.

Between the both of us she is the oldest. I was born on October 31st. yep, my father was taken away from me on my birthday. What a great present, woo hoo happy birthday to me.

I put on my silver earrings with emeralds embodied on them, a present from my aunt Narcissa, well actually she's my dad's cousin but I've called her auntie since I can remember myself. And yes I am well aware of the fact that those colors are the colors of slytherine but those are my favorite colors and I don't care what other people think about it.

"Let's go. Boy-""I'm starving." We said when we were ready.

We walked towards the stairs; the hall was dark considering the time. I only walked for two seconds before knocking into something. "sh.." Hermione said putting a finger to her lips-hushing me up. I shot her a dirty look and held my poor throbbing toe my eyes tearing lightly. When we got to the stairs, in never thought it was so agonizing- Hermione walked down the stairs leaving me to skip all the way down.

When I got down I looked at Hermione who had a smirk on her face. "You know, you could've helped me." "I know." "Meanie." "Why thank you." She said bowing playfully. We walked into the kitchen and saw Seraphina preparing breakfast. "Seraphina?" I called her and she jumped in surprise. "Young Mistress Black. What are you doing up so early?" "had a nightmare," I shrugged like it wasn't such a big deal. "And we are," "hungry." I finished for Mione. "Oh, is young mistress black okay? Would mistress black and her friend like to drink a cup of warm tea?" Seraphina asked a worried glance on her face. "Yes please," "we would like that" Hermione and I finished each other's sentences. "Oh, and Seraphina?" "Yes young mistress black." "Call Me Anna, Young mistress black is way too formal and we are family there is no need for that formality." I said giving her a warm smile. Seraphina nodded and made us both a cup of tea before setting the table for breakfast. When she placed the plates I added another one for her. She won't be eating alone. She is a part of this family as much as I am. So, there is no way that I would let her eat alone.

She didn't object because she knows it won't change a thing in the matter. Seraphina always says that we are being too kind to her, but we answer her that there is no such thing as being too kind.

Soon the table was filled with different goods. French toasts, eggs, pancake with chocolate chip and blueberries syrup- Mine and Mione's favorite.

We sat down in the chairs and I said "Bonne appetite." And our breakfast had begun. Again I took the red cotton made napkin and placed it on my lap with Mione and Seraphina who were copying my actions.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked Seraphina holding her plate. She still had a nervous look on her face. I sighed, as much as we all tried she still believed that she is below us humans and that she should not be treated with such kindness. "So… some pancakes and orange juice, please." She finally said, slightly stuttering at first. I placed 3 slices of pancakes o her plate while Mione poured her a glass of orange Juice. "Here you go." I said placing the plate in front of her giving her a warm smile.

She smiled back and begun eating her food with hunger. Mione and I shared a winning glance before we started eating.

I ate four slices of pancakes! Yum it was so good, how the syrup melted in my mouth and the chocolate tasted so sweet. I probably made a funny face because I saw Mione looking at me shaking her head though a smile was plastered on her face. When we were done I said my thanks and helped Seraphina and Mione clean the table.

"Let's go upstairs and wait for mom to wake up?" Hermione Proposed when we were finished and had nothing to do. See, that's how it is between the both of us, we called each others mom, mom.

"Okay. But you are aware that it will take those ages to get up, probably at 10:30 A.M." "So it leaves us four hours." "Yeah, Pretty much." We entered mine and Lola's common room which is also Mione's considering the thought she is always over. From there we went to our secret room. every thing was dark, I could barely see Hermione let along the entire room. "light." I said clearly and candles that were placed all over the room and down the stairs lit.

"Much better." We both said. We sat on the cherry made sofa that had cream colored cushions. "What should we do now?" Mione asked resting her head on my shoulder. "Plan pranks on Tim?" "Plan pranks on Tim." She agreed an evil expression on her face. Tim was the most popular boy in class- the king. But he's the stupidest and meanest boy I have ever met. He loves, no he absolutely adores teasing Hermione and Myself because of our looks and our high grades. But the most annoying thing is that he doesn't do it by himself, no he has to bring his friends-more like followers along-Joseph, Jamie and Winston.

Since we got fed up with his teasing I started planning some pranks and later I and Mione played it on them. But it officially started back in 4th grade on my birthday. Mione and I went trick or treating and he came out of no where and sprayed us with some kind of white mist- I still don't know what it was. It was sticky and it smelled funny.

I didn't have a problem about being sprayed by it but it got in Mione's eyes making her cry because it burnt.

It made me angry seeing him laugh as she tried make the pain go away. So I did the most brilliant thing I could do then- I punched him in the face.

He begun crying and calling for his mommy, what an idiot.

I left him there crying while I helped Mione back to our house.

At first mom seemed surprised to see us at home so early, it usually takes us hours to finish the entire neighborhood. But when she saw Mione she immediately started checking her out and cleaning the mist from her eyes. "What happened?" she asked, like things like that happened every day. "Tim." I said shortly sparing the details thinking it wouldn't matter. Mom nodded understandingly, she made us both a cup of our favorite mocoloco coco and when we finished she tucked us to bed telling us a beautiful story about a sleeping princess. I guess not telling mom the whole detail wasn't a very smart thing to do considering he went to his mother and told her about me punching him, earning me a punishment. I wasn't allowed to leave the house expect for going to school or read! And from that day on I swore to prank him on daily manner.

"hm… how about we put super glue on his sit? He won't be able to move without dragging the chair with him." Hermione shook her head "we have already done that." She said.

Oh, right. We did. The outcome was hilarious. It didn't quite go as we planned but it was hilarious nonetheless. When the bell for lunch rang he tried getting up, and his pants ripped staying glued to the chair and everyone was laughing so hard.

"Then how about 'the Haunted mansion'?" I asked an evil smirk on my face. "The… What?" Mione asked obviously interested since her eyes had the excited gleam she always has when interested in something.

"Do you remember the old mansion in the woods?" she nodded in response a smile creeping on her face. "You remember the old tale about 'the ghost of the lady in white?' right?"

"no." she said, wanting to know more.

I shook my head at her eagerness and the face she pulled before continuing with the story. "Long time ago, in the 18th perhaps even the 17th Century, a very known and powerful family lived in that mansion- the Merryhearts.

The Merryhearts had four beautiful daughters; no one had ever seen such beauty before.

But the youngest daughter's beauty overcame her sisters' beauty. Her name was Mariabella, she was the clever one out of the four. While her sisters danced, sang, and spent their time worrying about suitors she preferred reading books and exploring the woods with her beloved horse, starlight.

Many wealthy suitors had tried charming her; she wasn't interested in any of them. He father had accepted her decision and was quite glad that she wasn't interested in any men. She was after all his youngest child- his baby girl.

But the mother… to say that she was angry was only a light way to express what she had felt at the time.

She went mad. Saying things and accusing Mariabella for dishonoring the family's name. Mariabella was hurt by her mother's accusations. She had always tried pleasing her mother whether it was by playing the piano, or learning hard.

But one day her mother had gone too far. She slapped her across the face in front of her sisters who in return only laughed at her pain. She was so humiliated, and hurt she wanted to prove them wrong so badly. She decided to run away. In the middle of the night still dressed in her night gown, underneath the warm cloak that bore her family crest, she packed some bread and cheese a bottle of water and the dagger her father gave her on her fifteenth birthday. Walking quietly, trying not to wake anyone up she got to starlight and the two of them went into the forest riding towards to the unknown-" "Anna, Hermione get ready we're leaving in ten minutes." Lola's voice startled us.

I got up from the couch "well, we better go get dressed or mom will get angry at us." I said offering her my hand. "but, what about the story?" she asked taking my hand. "I'll finish telling you later, don't worry." I said as we went up the stairs. "You promise?" she asked looking at me with both pleading and skeptical look. "I promise." I said giving her a warm smile and squeezing her hand. We got out of the passage way just like that, all smiles the bookcase closing behind us and just then mom entered the room.

"There you are girls, go dress up and please dress up warmly it is cold in France, and it might snow so I want you to be prepared." She said giving each one of us a kiss. "Bonjour mama, how have you slept?" I asked her politely. "quite good, although I woke up because I thought I heard you screaming," she said looking at me with a worried glance. "I'm okay now," I said "I had a nightmare but Mione calmed me down." I said smiling at my best friend. "Well, it's good that Hermione stayed over then." Mom said smiling warmly at Hermione. "Well go along, you ought to dress." She said rushing us to my room.

"Okay, what do you want to wear? I personally recommend to dress warmly but not layers because we are going shopping with mom and her sisters and they'll have us try humongous amount of clothing." I said looking through my clothes. "Here," I gave her a pair of light blue jeans and a pearl cream colored swear, a black blazer and black UGGs with layers that swish everywhere when walking.

I went back to finding me something to wear. Finally I decided on a pair of dark blue indigo jeans, a silver sweater and dark green, forest like blazer and grey UGGs similar to Mione's. and a grey barrette embodied with emeralds.

"I finished dressing up." Mione's voice sounded behind me catching my attention.

I turned and saw her. She looked amazing.

"You look beautiful." I complemented her, causing her to blush.

"Thank you. Now go dress up." She retrieved smiling.

I dressed quickly but carefully so I wouldn't rip the gentle fabric.

"There," I said patting the blazer so it would look perfect and clean. "You forgot the barrette." Mione said and placed it on my head "Now you're done." "thanks." We linked arms and went down stairs. Mom and Lola were already dressed, mom was wearing a green elegant dress-probably costume made- a warm looking black dress coat with black oxford hills. Her wedding ring still on her ring finger shining brightly and her engagement ring on the other hand. A cashmere cream colored scarf was wound on her neck. She had emerald earrings who matched her eyes- a gift from my father on their first anniversary as a couple.

She had on a small amount of make up, smoky eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss, her dark red hair was pulled in a bun with floral pins. My mom is the prettiest woman alive.

Next to her was Lola who had inherited mom's good looks and is a spitting image of her.

She was wearing dark skinny jeans lavender colored tunic, low high heeled boots, bronze colored blazer and a gold colored scarf wound round her neck on top of the golden locket that bore the Black-Delacoure family crest. She had gold, ruby starred earrings and her dark red hair was down. It fell in perfect ringlets on her back.

"Are you ready girls?" mom asked putting her gloves on. "yes." Both Hermione and I answered. "And your gloves?" "No…" Lola laughed and handed us our gloves. "Thank you Lola." We thanked her and put them on. Suddenly a sound of horses echoed through the room. "Um... mom why are there horses in our garden?" I asked dumbfounded. "Ah, but that's a surprise." She said a glimpse of mischief in her eyes. A knocking sound was heard and she went to open the door.

I looked at Lola expectantly and from the corner of my eye I saw Mione did too.

"Don't look at me like that. Mom said it is a surprise." And just then she entered with a… stranger?

"Lola, Anna, Hermione this is Henrick he will escort us to your aunt's home." Mom said gesturing to the mysterious man who bowed in return. "Bonjour Monsieur," I curtsied lightly with respect like mom taught me.

"Comment allez-vous?" "Tres bien, merci." He said with a warm smile. "You have a very beautiful and polite daughter." He then said to my mother, who blushed and thanked him. "Merci. I personally think that it's my entire husband's work. She takes after him." He had this shocked expression on his face which made me laugh, poor man. "you are married still?" "yes." Mom said and Lola changed the subject. "Are we going?" "Oui, excusez-moi ,madame. I was so taken aback by your family's beauty I couldn't make myself concentrate." He apologized while giving my mom a strange look; I don't like him at all.

He led us outside and then we saw it. "Wow," Hermione and I said.

In front of us was a beautiful white carriage carried by four, white beautiful Pegasus. "May I?" I asked, hypnotized by it's purity and beauty.

"I don't know, they don't react well-". I got near it and bowed my head at it. "Can I pat you?" I thought at it. Surprisingly it blinked twice.

I raised my hand "you now, I don't think-" it nudged my hand signaling that I could pat it. "that's strange. Usually she's not so friendly." I rolled my eyes at him. He's probably lying. I felt his nervousness before I saw his expression, what is he hiding?

'_It's true you know.'_ I looked up startled, seeking for the source. But, wait, no one was around. Mom was talking to Henrik politely but I could tell she was uncomfortable. Hermione, on the other hand, looked as surprised as I was. "did you hear that?" I mouthed her and she nodded in response.

But how can it be possible? Who said that?

"I don't know." She said. "What?" I asked dumbfounded and confused. "you asked how can it be possible and who said that and I answered that I don't know." Oh.

Wait a second, "Mione, I thought it! I didn't say it out loud." I said feeling afraid.

Hermione's expression mirrored mine. A ghostly laugh interrupted us.

Gulping we scooted closer to each other, terrified.

"Have we gone mad?" I asked Mione who shrugged slowly.

'_No, you haven't." _ Again there was no source.

'_There is. Look closely.' _I looked at Mione who nodded and started looking around. _'Look a little closer.' _It said once more, echoing in my head and probably in Mione's too. Finally my gaze was set on the winged horse. _'Finally.' _ Our eyes widened, "You," "were the," "one," "Who spoke?" Hermione and I whispered- yelled.

'_Yes… it was me your majesties.' _ The soft, heavenly voice answered.

"What is your name? You're Majesties? We are not royalty." I said confused yet curious.

"Hermione, Arianna let's go. We don't have all day." Mom called us getting in the carriage.

'_Later you're Majesties. Soon you'll understand the story.' _ "But what's your name?" _'Atar, you're Majesties, My name is Atar."_

**Heya guys! **

**i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**please review it will give me more motives and energy to update sooner!**

**XoXo**

**DJ**


End file.
